Left Front
The Left Front '''The Left Front '''is a political organization in the Russian Federation embracing far-left ideals. The party has 245,000 members, despite membership being criminalized in the Russian Federation since 2042. The party has political ties with the National Bolsheviks Party, the Other Russia and the United Civil Front and marginal ties with the Vanguard of the Red Youth, Labour Russia and Solidarnost. While founded as a civil resistance movement in the late '00s, the party swiftly turned to violent measures after the resignation of former Russian president Vladimir Putin, having ties to several terrorist attacks in and outside of the Russian Federation, such as the 2022 Moscow Massacre and the 2037 St. Petersburg Bombings. The current leadership of the Left Front is a collective of several underground leaders, divided among the most important regional sectors of the organization: the Moscow chapter, the St. Petersburg chapter, the Vladivostok chapter, the Minsk chapter and the Saratov chapter. Among these chapters, relations have generally been characterized by ideological and tactical tension due to the big tent nature of the organization. The collective leadership is generally divided among the lines of militant strategies and civil resistance without violence. The Uncivil Resistance Campaign The resignation of Russian president Vladimir Putin caused a major shift in the ideological core of the Left Front. The old tactics of civil resistance against the anti-liberal government fell away, as younger, more radical, students from the Moscow and St. Petersburg chapter adopted a militant strategy inspired by the insurgencies in Africa and Asia. The increased militancy among the chapters in the north would influence the southern chapters, leading to the eventual collapse of a small coalition between the Vladivostok chapter and the Astrakhan chapter to resist the increasingly militant leadership. The 2020s would begin with the announcement of the Uncivil Resistance Campaign on the Day of Wrath, proclaiming the Russian government to be illigetimate and not having the interest of the people at heart. The organization quickly followed up on these words by bombing a policestation in Moscow in 2027 and a later attack on the Russian diplomat in Kazakhstan in May 2028. The leadership after Vladimir Putin was unable to properly control the situation, as corruption had started to paralyze the regional police of Moscow. The corruption among the regional police led to a general terror among the population of the capital, as many were arrested and trialed for association with anti-government organizations such as the Left Front. The eventual death of a young student in 2026 would end the police operations, as mass-protests would force the Moscow duma to step down, leading to reelections for the Moscow Duma in 2026 and a marginal victory for the growing Left Front in the city, winning a single seat. The seat was quickly lost due to judicial interference, but would signal the growth the Left Front had experienced. The Uncivil Resistance Campaign would continue in 2031, leading to more police campaigns cracking down on the Left Front. Attacks on government offices in August 2032 would lead to the Moscow Police Department arresting 27 individuals in a week on the suspicion of Left Front membership. The Uncivil Resistance Campaign would end in 2037 with the St. Petersburg bombins, as two members of the Left Front detonated several bombs across the city, destroying government offices, policestations and houses of important figures in the city Duma opposing the Left Front. The destruction would cause backlash to the Left Front and its leadership for allowing such violence against Russian civilians, forcing the collective leadership to end the Uncivil Resistance Campaign and denounce the actions undertook in the bombings. In 2042, the St. Petersburg chapter would apologize for the actions taken by two of its members in the 2037 bombings.